User blog:White Kirby/Poyo Ride's Go Animate rant
The Go Animate commuinity, more like the Gof@%$yourselfcommuinitCOUGH! Hello there, it is I, Poyo Ride UTTP, VGCP, EDCP, AUTTP, AVGCP, AEDCP, FML, OWN, PAES, AGVC, GASC, SANS, SGA, MYGA, SQUWAK, RAWR. (Yes, I know my username is White Kirby) Anyways, I am not a hater of Go! Animate, well, I kind of am. The concept is alright, the commuinity is a problem. The first problem is the grounded videos . Honestly, they have potential, but right now, they're just a character who is most of the time a kids show character who does something stupid and gets grounded grounded grounded for 595754895573478537795633655356635895665385366865385367056365056658568568554983985895985986985 years. If I made grounded videos, i'd try and make them unique. There are variations, such as the dead meat video, which people get cards and somebody gets a card that's black or red or some other color and get expelled and grounded, while like 20 other students get like months or even YEARS with no school. It's basically how you make a grounded video long. One video had 350 cards. Like, why? I also want to talk about the rants. Here, I made a GoAnimate Rant. Bayonetta, more like BayoF#@$er, ohohohohohohohohoho bayonetta is so stupid. She got in smash even though she didn't win the ballot. You know who likes bayonetta? Pingu , he wishes he could be butt buddies with her but he can't because he's a penguin. You know who hates Bayonetta? King K. Rool. He claims he should've been in smash. Bayonetta sucks, and so does Dora the Explorer. SSB4 is 99999999999999999999999999999999 times better than End of rant. Next rant, GoAnimate. See, not very good. In my opinion, these are worse than Grounded Videos. I seen this rant about Caillou where the person who made the rant claimed Rosie was afraid of stupid things, such as *insert something a 2 year old would be afraid of.* Then I found a rant made by the same guy that was about Go Animate haters. Everyone has their opinion. He hopes they get terminated because they have opinions. And to add insult to injury, he bets that the characters from sesame workshop like to JACK OFF ''with the haters, and even says a user named Alex Kimble wants to kill go animate haters. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS ALEX KIMBLE GUY! 'Also, this user known as Objectoverlordyeslukegartrellno (By the way, the insertthinghereyesinsertthinghereno is the worst name trend on Goanimate) wants to 'KILL ALL OF THE WORKERS AT LEAP FROG! GUYS, THESE SEEM TO BE DANGEROUS PEOPLE! '''Either that, or these 12/13 year olds are just being stupid, but still, killing all the Go Animate haters and Leap Frog workers would leave more people dead than THE FUCKING 2015 PARIS ATTACKS It would leave 579 dead as that is the amount of LeapFrog employees according to Wikipedia, while the Paris attackd left 137 dead. And i'm not counting GoAnimate haters, as that would possibly make the number hit over 600. Even if you count injuries from the Paris Attacks, (505) there would still be more dead LeapFrog workers. Okay, moving on. Anyways, it's time to look at some of the things that happen in the commuinity, like, Warren Cook. He makes fake VHS openings. It's weird, but okay, right. NOPE, WARREN COOK GETS GROUNDED , WARREN COOK GETS IN DEAD MEAT, WARREN COOK GETS EXECUTED. Guys, seriously. What's wrong with making Fake VHS openings. This feels like cyberbullying. Also, there are these groups. As you saw before in the beginning, I put a ton of acronyms after my name. If you put an acronym at the end of your name, that means you are in a group. I've seen someone with 6 acronyms on Change.org. These groups are also against each other, surprise surprise. This group known as the VGCP. (I believe it stands for Video Game Cartoon Police) was made to combat the UTTP. (Stands for Youtube troll police. Nice spelin) Then, I think they became evil and now the EDCP (I have no idea what that stands for. Maybe extremely dedicated cool police) is the good group. I dunno, I can't find the pages for these groups. Anyways, this wiki, as it is run by the commuinity, has some flaws. For example, I found an article for Kim Jong-un. (I'm serious) First of all, he is considered a bad user, because reasons. Second, here are a few categories for the article. *Evil Characters (Okay) *Troublemakers (Sure) *Bad Characters (Isn't that the same thing as Evil Characters) *Guilty (Uh...) *Enemies of Igor the Mii(Uh......) *Enemies of thegoldenbrick1 (............) *Enemies of Sophie the Otter (Lots of enemies.) *(Insert like 7 more "enemies of insertuserhere") *Fictionalized versions of true events. (Top 10 worst terroist attacks:10:Kim Jong-un, wait a second) *At andy pandas funeral. (Unnessicary category) *Villains (Look at the first category I listed) *Bad people (sigh) Anyways, that was just one article. Lets look at the Alex Kimble article. (Remember this guy, he wants to kill Go Animate haters.) The pictures are like 25% him. The others are pictures of his worst enemies, saying things like "He saw Barney make a Youtube account." Don't ask me why those are there. Anyways, that ends my rant. Remember, this is my opinion on the commuinity of Go Animate. I may continue this and make some more points, but for now, this is it. Next Brendan Barney rant, Poyo Ride/White Kirby. Category:Blog posts Category:Rants